


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Coming Untouched, Escort Service, Flexibility, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Tony hires an anonymous escort to get a certain pretty intern that he can't have out of his system.





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

Tony turns the knob of the door, feeling more anxious than he has in a long time. He would never admit it out loud, but he was doing something he'd never done before and it had his nerves standing on edge. He paused, knowing that once he opens the door, there's no going back.

 

How had he even gotten here? Tony Stark, of all people, did _not_ pay for sex. Not that he couldn't afford to, but he certainly didn't _need_ to. There were hundreds if not thousands of people that would jump into his bed given half a wink, but the one person he wanted in his bed he couldn't have and it was driving him downright insane.

 

So, he'd resorted to desperate measures. The agency he employed had a money-back guarantee, though he doubted they were going to be able to find him exactly what he was looking for, what with the _extensive_ list he'd given them; The toughest being his request for a virgin. The very nature of the escort business didn't exactly allow for a wide variety of virgins, much less ones that were barely legal with athletic bodies and messy brown hair..

 

Still, they guaranteed him and he'd paid, so he should at least open the door, right? Maybe if he flips the boy on his stomach and buries his face in the pillow, he can squint and pretend and still have a decent time. He'd already sent instructions that the boy's not allowed to speak unless it's a protest to what he's doing- Just because Tony's paying doesn't mean he's okay with going against what the boy is comfortable with- So, he doesn't have to worry about his voice taking Tony out of his fantasy.

 

Turning the knob, he enters the room and the silence that greets him makes him smile. The boy must be good at following instructions- Not off to a bad start. As he walks through the living area of the luxurious suite, he can't see anything out of place and for a moment, he wonders if perhaps the boy actually hadn't shown up. Turning the corner, he's pleasantly surprised when catches a quick glimpse through the frosted glass bedroom doors, of a lean body sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

As he approaches the door, he can see a little clearer, the boy's hands resting on his lap, frozen in place like a doll. The creak of the door makes the other jump a little, muscles stiffening and tightening, mimicking Tony's own reaction as he stops dead in his tracks as soon as he gets a decent look at the boy.

 

There's no way. Absolutely, one hundred percent, no way.

 

Peter Parker, the sixteen year old object of his fantasies is sitting there on the bed, blindfold covering his beautiful, innocent doe eyes.

 

Tony is smart- A literal genius, even, but still he's having trouble processing what's happening. He swallows hard as he realizes that Peter must have lied about his age to get hired. There was no way that he knew Tony was the one booking this job, the agency's discretion and the blindfold were there to ensure that, so _why?_

 

Did Peter need money that badly? He knew that he and May weren't exactly living an opulent lifestyle, but he didn't know it was so bad that Peter would sell his body.

 

Guilt wracks through him and he thinks to himself _just walk away, Tony_ , but the kid looks so sweet, lean body bared save for where Peter's hands are covering himself. A sinfully delicious treat, practically gift-wrapped for him, the red silk ribbon tied around his eyes like a bow.

 

He's not going to walk away. This is his one chance to have what he wants. He can't walk away.

 

Not when he knows that he can make Peter's first time unforgettable- A hundred times better than anyone else ever could and that's him being humble. If Peter needs the money so badly, Tony will give it to him, along with a night he'll never forget. Maybe after, he can talk Peter into an arrangement that will assure the boy never has to worry about money again..

 

He slips his shoes off, moving toward Peter with socked feet that hit the ground without a sound and the boy jumps when Tony's fingers reach out to brush across his collar bone. He can see Peter's Adam's apple bounce as he gulps, his nerves far more evident close up. Tony can see the white of his knuckles where one hand clenches the other in his lap and the slight tremble of his lip.

 

Tony runs his fingers up Peter's neck, cupping his cheek as his thumb brushes against those soft, pink lips. His skin is just as soft and smooth as Tony had imagined it and much to his pleasure, Peter completely relaxes under his touch, parting his mouth as Tony's thumb drags his bottom lip down. The boy goes so far as to stick his tongue out when the digit slides inside, cushioning it as he leans forward almost imperceptibly.

 

When Tony pulls the thumb away his tongue is already there to replace it, tasting the bright, minty flavor of Peter's mouth as the boy cranes his neck upward. Tony holds the back of his neck with one hand, letting his wet thumb drop down to to brush across his tanned nipple, eliciting gasp that takes Tony's breath away. He can feel Peter's shoulders tighten as his hands shift in their position and he smiles into the kiss, hand moving lower and lower until he's brushing against the boy's knuckles.

 

He gently coaxes them to relax before batting them away entirely until Peter's perfect, pink cock is on display for him. Peter fists the sheets beside his thighs as Tony wrapped a hand around him and begins to stroke and thank goodness Peter's uncut because he doesn't have the patience to break away from Peter's lips to grab the lubricant he would have needed otherwise.

 

Soft sighs and high-pitched mewls echo through the room along with the wet sound of tongues mingling as Peter tries his hardest to keep up with Tony's skill as he gets more and more overwhelmed. As Tony's hand moves faster, Peter spreads his knees further apart to make room for him, feet moving up to rest on the bottom of the bed frame as his hips start to move up to meet his motions.

 

Peter's chest begins to rise and fall faster and faster, shoulders hunching forward as a hand flies up to grab Tony's arm at the wrist, right where he's holding onto Peter's neck, balancing himself. Peter's following order like a good boy, still not speaking, but then again, he doesn't need to- Tony knows he's close. He pulls his mouth away and the whine that escapes Peter's lips is a huge ego boost- Not that he needed it. The boy's whines of disappointment turn to pleasure when Tony's teeth latch onto the skin of his neck, raking across it gently before sucking it between his lips.

 

Tony twists his wrist, tightening his grip around the tip of Peter's cock and the boy bites his lip, trying to hold back the moan that wants to escape, instead turning it into a soft whimper right against Tony's ear. He might have to forget some quantum physics to make room in his brain to remember it, but he's pretty sure he'd forget his own name if it meant always being able to think back and hear that sound falling from Peter's lips for the first time.

 

He looks down at his hand, slick with come and smiles as he wipes it on the blanket, Peter's head resting on his shoulder while he catches his breath. He gives the boy a moment, waiting until his body has finished convulsing to pat him on the thigh, a signal that Peter interprets correctly, shimmying himself up the bed, lying on his back.

 

Tony's eyes roam up and down his perfect body, smooth and hairless, and he wonders if Peter did all that just for him? His hand touches Peter's ankle, fingers feather-light against him, moving higher and goosebumps breaking out over the boy's body as he grazes his nipple once again before pulling back. He can feel Peter's firm muscles twitching under his touch until he breaks away, needing to rid himself of clothing. Maybe next time, he can be fully dressed in his expensive Italian suit while Peter rides his cock.

 

He watches Peter's chest rise and fall as he slips his clothing off, taking his time to fold each piece, setting it over the back of a nearby chair. After all, he can't leave the hotel looking anything less than pristine. The patience that Peter displays as he waits, unable to see what Tony is doing, is admirable. He, himself, has a problem with sitting still and being blindfolded and completely at someone else's mercy? No way.

 

His stomach knots slightly at the thought of someone else having Peter like this. Would they be gentle, like he deserves or would they use him- Take advantage of his innocence and naivety? Tony may be taking advantage, but at least he isn't going to hurt Peter. He's going to make this so good for him..

 

Tony's knee makes the bed dip and Peter takes a deep breath as if he needs to steady himself, fingers flexing against the pillow, but not moving from above his head. As much as he wants to tease and draw out Peter's pleasure all night until he can't even remember a time when Tony wasn't inside of him, his need is too great. He's watched this boy for the past year- Convinced himself that it wasn't possible, that he couldn't have him and yet here he is. _Another night_ , he tells himself.

 

His hands push gently at the backs of Peter's knees and he dutifully allows Tony to lift them, making room for himself to kneel. He let's Peter's thighs rest across his as he stretches upward to grab the small bottle from the bedside table, slicking his fingers before dropping it down beside them. His dry hand rubs small circles on Peter's hip as he reaches down, fingers just barely ghosting across the boy's hole.

 

Peter gasps, digging into the pillow as he bites his lip. Tony can't help but be amazed at how sensitive Peter is to every slight touch- He's pretty sure he could make the boy come without even touching him and a wicked smile crosses his face. The hand on his hip comes down, gripping the inside of Peter's thigh, pushing his leg further apart, thumb tugging at the skin of Peter's ass to open him up even more.

 

When he finally presses in, just the tip of his middle finger, Peter lets out a breathy sigh, tilting his head back and Tony can't deny that kind of invitation. He leans over the boy, placing a soft kiss over his collar bone, feeling the beautiful body shudder as the coarse hair of his beard drags along his skin until his lips are brushing against his pulse point. His finger pushes in further as he takes the skin into his mouth, sucking firmly until he just _knows_ that it's going to bruise.

 

He smiles as he admires the deep red color. The hickey is high enough that he knows Peter isn't going to be able to cover it and a possessive feeling takes over him, making him want to mark the boy even more. He adds a second finger, going back to shallow, tender motions as he drags his teeth from Peter's shoulder across his chest, leaving a streak of bright pink flesh as he taked the boy's nipple between his teeth as he works him open, distracting from the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched for the first time.

 

Peter's body is humming beneath him, small noises falling from his lips, soft whine turning to a hiss as Tony adds a third finger and he doubles down his efforts to make Peter feel good. He pulls his mouth back slightly, blowing cool air across the wet skin before flicking his tongue out to tease him. It's not long before Peter is hard again, his sweet cock resting across his stomach and Tony wants his mouth on it, to lick it up and down until Peter comes across his tongue, but he presented himself with a challenge to make Peter come without touching him and he's not going to fail now.

 

Tony and Peter are equally disappointed when the fingers inside the boy pull out, leaving him empty, his hole fluttering as if it's begging to be filled again and Tony's more than happy to oblige. His own straining erection brushes against the inside of Peter's thigh as he rocks his hips, teasing the boy before lining up. He can feel the muscles of Peter's ass clenching against his tip, torn between wanting to keep him out and wanting to swallow him whole as he pushes in so, so slowly.

 

Peter's lips are parted, but his body is stiff, back arched off of the bed as he holds his breath. As his body gives, sucking Tony's cock in, Peter finally lets out a series of shaky breaths, apparently finding it hard to breath as he's assaulted with sensations. Tony's hands are holding his hips still, not wanting him to move suddenly and hurt himself, but more importantly to keep Tony from thrusting into him too quickly. The grip on the slim hips is keeping him grounded, taking the brunt of his strength, loosening only once he's bottomed out, as deep in Peter as he can possibly get.

 

He stills and he'd like to say it's for Peter's sake- So the boy can adjust to the feeling, to give his virgin body a chance to _really_ feel how full he is, but it's just as much for himself. It's been a long time since Tony's been with someone so tight and he can't even remember the last time he'd lusted after someone he thought he couldn't have. The combination is enough to put him dangerously close to the edge and he waits, not only for Peter, but so that he doesn't embarrass himself.

 

He leans down, lips grazing against Peter's and the way the boy eagerly lifts his head from the bed, desperate for contact, makes Tony's cock throb inside of him. Tony tastes him thoroughly, sucking his tongue into his mouth and tugging on his lip with his teeth until he can feel Peter's body loosening around him. When Tony pulls out, slow and smooth, Peter's head drops back down to the pillow as he lets out a long sigh.

 

He lets his head drop down to Peter's shoulder, mouth lapping lazily at the soft skin, smooth and slick with a thin sheen of sweat as he pushes back in. His eyes close, rolling back in his head as he savors the moment, never wanting to forget the way it felt to take Peter's body for himself, to claim him in a way no one ever had before- Or ever will again if Tony's got anything to say about it. Tony grips his thighs, his hands a combination of calloused, from years of rough work in his lab, and smooth from his expensive French skin care routine. Thumbs swipe over the quivering muscles in his hands as he continues to move at an agonizing pace.

 

Peter's hips start slowly moving against him and he presses light kisses against his neck as a reward, moving slightly faster to meet the boy's movements, giving him what he's silently asking for. If Tony's being honest with himself, he's ready to give Peter _anything_ he asks for, as long as he looks up at Tony with those big, pretty eyes.

 

Tony snaps his hips rougher than before and Peter gasps as Tony reaches up to pull the blindfold from his eyes, wanting to see them- Wanting Peter to _know_ who is fucking him so good. He's not sure what he expects. Maybe for Peter to be surprised- To be shocked at the knowledge that his mentor and boss has his dick buried inside of him, knowingly, _willingly_ , taking his virginity. There's the small chance that Peter's going to freak out that the man that paid for him for the night is someone that he knows- That he has to work with every day after this is over, but what he gets is neither.

 

Peter blinks for a moment as Tony sits back, hips rocking steadily as Peter's eyes finally focus on him. They're heavy and and deep chocolate brown, darkened by lust from their normal bright, honey color, but they're not surprised- Not even a little bit. Peter brings his hand up, wrapping around the back of his neck, pulling him down for a sensual, wet kiss and all of Tony's thoughts about rejection rush out of his mind.

 

Peter wants this.

 

Tony's hips jerk forward. The knowledge that Peter _wants him_ is too overwhelming- He can't hold back any longer and if Peter's sharp cries are any indication, the boy doesn't want him to either. He lifts Peter's hips off of the bed and the boy's ankles lock behind his back, holding himself up as Tony begins to thrust into him earnestly, his own thighs beginning to shake with just how bad he's wanted this and how good it feels to finally let go.

 

Peter moans against his lips, the hot breath sending a shiver down Tony's spine and he's losing control too quickly. He feels his groin tightening, but he doesn't want it to be over, it's too soon..

 

Peter's cock is bouncing across his stomach with every thrust, leaving a glossy trail of pre-come in its wake, the tip a beautiful bright pink color and Tony wants to suck it like a loli-pop, sure that it's just as sweet. Fingers dig into Peter's skin harder as Tony reminds himself that he's not going to touch him- Not this time.

 

Still, he needs Peter to come soon because he's not sure how much longer he can hold off and he _refuses_ to come before his partner- He may be selfish in a lot of ways, but not when it comes to sex. He moves his hands to the backs of Peter's knees, pushing them upward until the boy is folded almost in half and Tony has to stretch himself upward to stay inside him.

 

Peter lets out a groan as the air leaves his lungs, pinched by the position, but somehow he manages to find a breath, gasping as Tony's cock rubs against his prostate for the first time. Tony's muscles are straining as he fucks into the boy, toes digging into the mattress for leverage. Peter reaches forward and for a moment, Tony thinks the boy's going to touch himself, which he definitely can't allow, but he's pleasantly surprised when his arms press against the back of his knees.

 

Tony groans as he takes in the sight, never having realized how _flexible_ Peter was until he was seeing the boy effortlessly put his ankles almost behind his head, holding his legs there, spreading himself open for Tony. With his hands free, he leans forward to grab the headboard, using the new leverage to shove into Peter over and over again. Gravity helps Tony press in deeper than before and Peter obviously appreciates it, because he's gasping for breath between heavy moans.

 

Peter's pinched between Tony's firm body and the hard surface of the headboard, but it doesn't seem to be bothering him- His cock is still leaking and twitching against his stomach, after all. Tony double his efforts, taking a deep breath before he begins a non-stop barrage into Peter's ass, pressing hard and deep, without pause until Peter is shooting across his stomach. Peter's toes curl next to his head and he cries out as hot, white streaks over him, all the way up to his chin.

 

Tony groans as his rhythm falters, emptying himself into Peter's body, hands holding the headboard tightly as his muscles begin to give out. He can feel the slickness of his come inside of Peter as he slowly pulls out, and he can see the evidence of his release seeping out as the boy lets his legs down on either side of Tony.

 

Tony runs his hands up Peter's sides as he bends down, tongue sticking out to lick the stickiness from Peter's chin before kissing him, come-covered tongue lazily mingling with Peter's as he collapses on the boy's chest. He rolls them to the side, arms around Peter's waist. His grip is tight- Possessive, even, as Peter lays across his chest. All of the different scenarios run through his mind- Of all the things he's going to do with Peter, all the things he can do _for_ Peter now that they've already reached the point of no return. He smirks as his fingers dance across Peter's soft skin.

 

Satisfaction guaranteed, indeed.

 


End file.
